When using a computer, a user often uses a variety of applications, such as an instant messaging (IM) software tool. Usually, in order to facilitate the user to use an application, the application may employ a hotkey function provided by a system, or the user may register a hotkey for the application. A hotkey may be a shortcut key, which may be a combination of several special keys on a keyboard and may implement a specific task. Work efficiency may be significantly improved through using the hotkey. For example, a hotkey like Del+Ctrl+Alt may open a task manager under a windows operating system.